


Silent as an Assassin

by gingercanary



Series: Ficlets [22]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24305392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercanary/pseuds/gingercanary
Summary: Nyssara + things you said when you thought I was asleepNyssa and Sara spend a night in a cottage, as soft assassin girlfriends do.
Relationships: Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance
Series: Ficlets [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731400
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30
Collections: Bi Disaster Canaries, What They Left Behind





	Silent as an Assassin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heir_to_the_commander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heir_to_the_commander/gifts).



The fire crackled softly, filling the cottage with a warm glow. Nyssa lay with her head in Sara’s lap, watching the snowflakes fall outside their windows from under her eyelashes. They were staying in the cottage for a few days, high up in the mountains. Not for a mission this time, no. Sara had recently confessed that she always wanted to learn how to snowboard. Sure, she’d gone on ski trips with her friends in high school, but she never managed to try out a snowboard. That’s when Sara was surprised to learn that Nyssa could snowboard. 

“You know, I still don’t understand how snowboarding is part of your assassin training,” Sara said softly. She ran her hands through Nyssa’s dark hair. “And I don’t get how I missed out on that part of the training!”

Nyssa rolled onto her back, so she could look Sara in the eyes. “You never had to take one of the cold missions. I protected you from them because they are the most dangerous.” Reaching out, she pulled Sara’s sweater back on her shoulder with a tender smile. “I care for you too much to put you in danger.”

With a smile, Sara guided Nyssa’s hand to her cheek. “You’re the sweetest. I do have a question.” 

“What is your question, my love?” She brushed her fingers over Sara’s jawline. 

Turning her head, Sara kissed Nyssa’s fingers. “When you have missions in the snowy, dangerous mountains, why on earth would you take a snowboard and not a snowmobile?” 

“Beloved, have you ever heard me walk?” Nyssa sat up, placing her hands on the other side of Sara’s thighs. 

“Well…” Sara searched her memories. “Um. No, not really. You’re always silent, like a cat.” Her eyes slipped down to Nyssa’s lips. 

“Exactly. Do you know how much noise a snowmobile makes?” Leaning in ever so slightly, she kissed Sara’s cheek.

“That’s fair.” After a gentle kiss, Sara pushed Nyssa back down, covering her legs with the fuzzy blanket. “Rest, babe. You’ve got more than a few bruises, helping me learn how to snowboard.”

Smiling, Nyssa turned on her side. “For a past assassin, you truly do not have good balance.”

“Oh hush.” 

For a while, the only sound in the room was the fire and the soft landings of snow on the roof. When Nyssa’s breathing was slow and steady, Sara couldn’t help herself. “Until I met you, I thought I would always be a screw-up. I didn’t know what I wanted in life, and nothing was helping me figure it out. But then you saved me, and that’s when I knew. All I wanted, was to be with you. I’m not with you because you saved me. I’m with you because I love you.” She sighed and placed a soft kiss on Nyssa’s head. “My beloved,” she whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> What'd y'all think?  
> Love,  
> Freckles


End file.
